Robin in Peril
by robinlover2001
Summary: The team get information that poison ivy and joker have teamed up. batman assigns the team to stop the chaos they have caused at the source. but when joker shoots one of them what will they do? Some robin and Artemis moments (i like them together but i also like spitfire) based on young justice 'Revelation' episode.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**normal ****thoughts**mind link

Chapter 1:

**Wally, Artemis and Robin were in the training room and fighting against each other. Well, Wally mostly watching as robin and Artemis spar. Wally often runs to the kitchen to get a drink or a snack. Megan and Connor are in the kitchen baking cookies. Well, Megan cooking and Connor watching blankly. Each time Wally came in he would pretend to help.**

"**Team," said Batman's voice over coms "Suit up and report to mission room."**

**The team went and got suited up and went to the mission room.**

"**What's our mission then batman?" Asks Wally**

"**Joker and poison ivy have teamed up and are causing havoc all across the country, and while we fight the plants u six will fight the joker and poison ivy"**

"**Okay where are we going?" asks Connor**

"**I've sent the co-ordinates to robin, you will be going to Rhode Island"**

**The team get to the bio ship and head to Rhode Island.**

"**Robin and Artemis, you two will try and find the base" said Aqualad**

**They both nod in agreement**

"**Miss M and Superboy You two will search in the sky" adds Aqualad**

"**But I can't fly" interrupts Superboy**

"**Use ur patches but fly and observe only, got it?"**

**They both nod **

"**Wally and I will patrol the perimeter" Continues aqualad**

"**I could go around the perimeter in like 2 seconds flat" says Wally**

"**Yes but any speeding might cause this mission to speed south" replies Robin**

**Artemis gave a light chuckle before handing robin a line.**

"**Miss Martian mind link" Says aqualad**

Mind link established, everyone connected **says Miss Martian**

Yes **says everyone**

"**And remember any sign of the base notify us" reminds Aqualad**

**They all go into stealth mode and jump out of the bio-ship using the line to make sure they don't fall to their deaths.**

**They all look at each other before running off I separate directions.**

**With Robin and Artemis:**

"**Don't go disappearing on me Mr, okay?" says Artemis **

"**Can't make a promise like that" Robin chuckles**

"**Have u any idea where we need to go?" Asks Artemis**

"**Yes, we are in the forest so the only logical place would be at the centre" replies Robin**

"**Okay let's go" says Artemis as she runs towards the centre**

**Robin follows behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2 - BANG!

**Normal ****thoughts**mind link

Chapter 2:

**Once they reach the middle of the forest, the first thing they see is huge vines tangled around a building do it looked like it want made of concrete. **

Aqualad, we have found where joker ad poison ivy are hiding **says robin**

Okay, Miss Martian and Superboy proceed to Robin and Artemis's co-ordinates and proceed into the building. Kid Flash and I will meet up with you in a few minutes as we have encountered some plants. **Replies Aqualad**

"**Shall we go in and look around or wait?" says robin with a smile on his face indicating that he wants to go inside now instead of waiting.**

"**I don't know, shall we?" Artemis replies**

**They both give each other a look that says "let's go" and immediately run towards the building.**

**Surprisingly the door isn't blocked or locked as if they were expecting company.**

**Robin switches on his flashlight and begins scanning the room**

"**Wait" robin whispered putting an arm in front of Artemis indicating for her to stop.**

**Coming from behind the door in front of them was laughter, laughter from the joker, robin was all too familiar with.**

**Robin slowly moved forward watching he doesn't step on a vine. Once he is across the room he signals Artemis to make her way over. **

**Once Artemis made it over she got her bow out and took an arrow from her quiver waiting to go in the door.**

**Robin did a countdown with his fingers mouthing as he went a long…**

**3… 2… 1…**

**They both barged through the door weapons at the ready.**

**The thugs all backed away as did joker and poison ivy.**

"**Well… well… well" laughed the joker "if it isn't the boy blunder and the archeress, get 'em boys"**

**The thugs ran at Artemis and Robin but robin dropped a smoke pellet and started taking down the thugs. Once the smoke cleared all the thugs were on the floor and robin was stood in the centre. Artemis lower her bow only to realise the vine shooting at Robin, she was too slow but robin wasn't. He dodged the first vine only to be countered by a second witch he dodged as well. But two vines came at him at once he dodges the first but got struck by the second in the head knocking him over.**

**Artemis was about to fire an arrow when a vine caught her leg pulling her from the ground causing her to let go of her bow and all the arrows fell out of her quiver.**

**As Artemis hung upside down by her left foot, robin was attempting to get up when he got knocked back down by another vine. Two vines grabbed either of his wrists pulling him up to his knees. His nose was bleeding from the blow the vine gave him.**

**He was only to be met by a punch in the stomach from joker causing him to spit blood on the floor.**

"**This is payback from all the times you've beat me" joker laughed**

**Joker started to punch him more in the face, ribs and stomach. **

**Just at that moment Miss Martian and Superboy ran in.**

"**I'd stay back if I were you" he said as the vines held robin up higher to joker "we wouldn't want anything to happen to the little bird, would we?" joker said pointing a gun to robin. **

**Robin was dizzy and couldn't see straight, he looked straight down at the floor and thick hot crimson blood poured out of his mouth and nose.**

**At that moment Kid Flash zoomed in a little too close for jokers comfort and…**

**BANG!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The rescue

**Normal ****thoughts**mind link

Chapter 3:

**BANG!**

**Everyone was silent.**

**Robin made the only sound. He was moaning and struggling to get his arms free from the vines.**

**Artemis finally managed to get free from the vine holding her upside down by the ankle and picked up her bow.**

**At that moment poison ivy went to run out of the room but KF stood in her way, the two began to fight.**

**Joker laughed and aqualad and superboy began fighting him.**

**Artemis grabs 2 arrows from off of the floor**

"**Miss Martian, levitate him so when I shoot the vines he doesn't fall" Says Artemis to Miss Martian. Miss Martian did what she said and held her hand up to robin.**

**Artemis shot both vines and robin was levitated in the air. Artemis stood underneath robin as Miss Martian lowered him genially into Artemis's arms.**

**Once Robin was in his arms she could see where he got shot. He got shot in his right thigh, and it was pouring blood.**

**Artemis lowered him to the floor. He looked tired and beat up. Miss Martian telekinetically pulled a vine and placed it under Robins head like a pillow. Artemis took Robin's cape off of him and tied it around his leg. Once she pulled the knot Robin gave out a groan.**

"**Sorry, but this will hurt" said Artemis apologetically.**

**At that moment Kid Flash had defeated Poison Ivy and had tied her up.**

**Aqualad and Superboy were still fighting joker but then he dropped gas and just like that he was gone.**

**The three of them ran over to Robin. **

"**OhGod, OhGod" said Kid Flash in speed mode. "Robsgotshot, Robsgotshot"**

"**Kid calm down and call batman" said Aqualad kneeling down next to robin putting a hand on Robins head "he's burning up"**

**Kid flash taped his ear "Kid Flash to watch tower is anyone there?" he waited for a reply**

"**Superman here, what' up Kid Flash?"**

"**Robins been shot!" Kid flash shouted a little louder that was necessary. "Sorry"**

"**It's okay, where has he been shot?" Asked Superman**

"**His right thigh" replied KF**

"**Okay ill inform batman, we will be there as soon as possible" says superman**

"**Okay" KF says as the line gets cut off. KF runs back to robin.**

"**Well…?" Askes Artemis**

"**They will be here as soon as possible" Replies KF**

**Robin starts groaning**

"**Ssshhh Robin its okay, batman will be here in a minute" says Artemis gently running her fingers through his hair. **

"**Erm… guys, whose goanna explain this to batman?" Asks Kid Flash "I don't want to be the one to get on the wrong side of '**_**DaddyBats**_**'" **

"**I will" said Artemis "I was the one with him, who was assigned as his partner, I'll tell batman"**

**Outside they could hear a planes jet nose meaning the arrival of batman and who ever came with him.**

**Then suddenly batman stormed in and gave everyone a bat glare. He was followed by Flash and Superman. **

**Batman walked over to robin, crouched down and picked him up (bridal style) and walked towards the door without a word.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

**Normal ****thoughts**mind link _**author's voice**_

Chapter 4:

***back at mount justice***

**Batman drove the bat-mobile into the parking bay. He got out and walked over to the other side and picked robin up. Robing gave a groan and batman rocked him back and forth like a baby until young justice flew the bio-ship into the bay. He walked to the infirmary and lay robin on the bed. Superman came in "Do u want me to fetch Agent A?" he asked**

"**Yes" said batman hooking robin up to different machines.**

**Batman stayed with Robin until Alfr… **_***coughs***_** Agent A arrived. Once he did batman left the room. He went to the lounge, which acted like a waiting room at the hospital, where he found the team. "I want an explanation now" he said angrily. Artemis stood up and walked up to batman. Batman led her to the mission room ****and Artemis told him what happened.**

**Once she finished she went back into the waiting room with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Kid Flash asked**

"**Batman isn't so bad when you explain something to him, he said that I had confidence to stand up and talk to him," She said sitting down "But Batman said I will be off duty for as long as Robin is as we both went and disobeyed orders."**

**A while later Wonderwoman walked in with some clothes for robin. She told the team to do go home or to bed as robin won't be out until morning. Artemis and Wally went home, Aqualad and Superboy went to their rooms and Megan baked cookies for robin.**

**The next morning the team were up early to see robin they waited outside the infirmary. A while later robin came out on crutches. He had smile on his face "what?" he asked as the others looked at him funny**


End file.
